P.R.I.C.K.S.
The , or 'P'rimates 'R'eally 'I'nto 'C'rime & 'K'illing 'S'prees, is a team of super villains which Malocchio Jr started with the stated goal to defeat and annihilate The AwesomesTim Goes to School. Current Members *Malocchio Jr *Elliot Levy "Jeff the Ape" Apelstein *Pablo *The Aggravator *Impresario Clone *Fake Santa Claus/Animal Control *Jaclyn Stone (formerly) History After watching his father's will, Malocchio Jr vowed to keep Dr. Malocchio's serum safe from other people. However, after realizing he has let people walk all over him and being critiqued by a drunken Prock at his supposedly late sister's funeral, Giuseppe injects 1/4 of the serum into his body and gains the ability to project sonic waves by screaming. He tries to convince Prock to join him, but he refuses so. During the events of Destination Deading, Giuseppe hires Elliot Levy-Apelstien to assassinate the Awesomes at Abby Strong's wedding, but he is quickly defeated by the Awesomes. He then tries to suicide-bomb the whole area, but Gadget Gal kicks the bomb out of his hands where Muscleman Sr. tosses the bomb to Frantic, which he explodes in the ocean, returning in a tidal wave, leaving the other Apes soaked. Disappointed with Elliot's failure, Giuseppe offers him the chance to form an alliance with him, before injecting him with some of the serum. After Pablo aggravates Tim to the point where he is willing to turn against the Awesomes, Giuseppe and Elliot are impressed with Pablo's trickery, that they offer him the chance to be injected with serum to gain his geokinesis. Pablo accepts the offer, offscreen. The three then recruit The Aggravator after she fails to turn the Awesomes against each other when the Fishsticks learn they've been tricked and force Lola to make it up to them. Due to having her own respective powers, she is not given any serum. In MadeMan, Impresario becomes stressed when his mother begins to date MadeMan, so he conjures up another Impresario, however the conjuring has a mind of his own, along with a lump on his shoulder containing MadeMan and his mother having sex, which he conceals with a scarf. This Impresario conjures more clones, causing havoc in the city, which Prock alongside the others manage to handle. Due to having his own mind, Evil Impresario does not vanish and is recruited by the PRICKS. When Animal Control is unsuccessful at destroying the Awesomes and tricking children into doing what he wants them to do (along with losing his limbs), Giuseppe replaces his destroyed body with the body of a black widow spider and joins the PRICKS with no second thought. Jaclyn is the last to be recruited. While the Awesomes, along with now-revealed Hotwire, are in Europe, tracking down Whiskey Dick, Malocchio Jr. realizes that the PRICKS haven't done a successful job, being evil. He realizes that none of them have a legit reason to be evil, so he figures he needs a member who holds a vendetta against the Awesomes. When he sees Jaclyn Stone's ad, he gains an idea. He slides an envelope under the door of Jaclyn's office, which she opens, only to reveal pictures of Prock, being kissed by the teacher from Tim Goes to School and Abby, the latter that Prock was fearing telling Jaclyn about. She flips out, destroying the office and screaming bloody murder and cursing at Prock over the phone. After her tantrum, the PRICKS recruit her. Pablo questions if the serum gave her any powers, but Malocchio Jr states that he ran out of serum. In Day of Awesomes, Part 2, Prock tries to disable the bomb Malocchio Jr. received when travelling to another dimension to get a laser to destroy the planet, when Giuseppe sends Jaclyn to attack him, angry and jealous of Hotwire. However, Prock calms her down with a story he told her in People vs. Perfect Man. Jaclyn then turns against her former allies and berates Malocchio Jr, vowing to get rid of him immediately because he's just a "pathetic son of a super-villain." Malocchio Jr screams in anger, disrupting the force field he put around the laser. Jaclyn reconciles with Prock and explains she has no superpowers but is just a "very intense person when is angry." Trivia *The "P" in originally stood for "People", but was changed at the objection of Elliot/Jeff the Ape that he is not "people". References Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Needs images Category:Needs rewrite Category:Citations needed